


Cupcakes

by gabapple



Series: NLAverse [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cookie tax, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/pseuds/gabapple
Summary: Viktor can't resist spoiling Yuuri with tasty treats... he's just so happy in life and love.





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This super short piece was originally [posted on tumblr](https://gogoichirin.tumblr.com/post/170352522228) as a gift for [furioussnow](https://furioussnow.tumblr.com/), but I thought I'd toss it up here just in case anyone else wanted to read. <3

 

There was something about the way that the delicate snowflake sprinkles sparkled, nestled just so in the pale blue piping of the buttercream-frosted cupcakes, that Viktor had to have them.

He’d gone into the little bakery for one thing and one thing only- an oatmeal and chocolate chip cookie for Yakov -but the cupcakes had ensnared him. They were too perfect. Some white, some chocolate. Which would Yuuri prefer? He’d probably say neither. It wasn’t in his diet.

 _But we’re off-season!_  Viktor would argue.

And Yuuri would counter: _A true diet is a sustainable lifestyle, not a temporary fix._

It was no fun, even if Yuuri was right. He’d heard all about how it wasn’t worth the calories, and that Yuuri would much rather get his carbs elsewhere, that he could have cake when it was a special occasion.

But wasn’t  _every day_  a special occasion? It felt like it to Viktor, now that he shared them with Yuuri. He’d never been interested in cake or anything like that before Yuuri, either. There’d never been a point. It was no fair that he had Yuuri, a zest for life, an interest in food, and a cause for celebration, and that the love of his life was so… so…  _responsible._   

He bought two, one chocolate, one white, and took them home in a little cardboard carton marked with the bakery’s logo. Yuuri would recognize it immediately, he was sure, and get after him for it, but it’d be worth it.

Yuuri would eventually relent, and share the cupcakes with an appreciation that only he possessed.

Yakov, however, would not be so quick to forgive, as he never needed convincing for  _his_  treat, which Viktor had completely forgotten. 


End file.
